Highschool troubles online
by Emgee Kagamine
Summary: Kagome, an average school girl opens a chat room with some one who knows her...the problem is how and who?inukag
1. an unknown friend?

Highschool troubles online

Disclaimer:Don't own Inu

_italic: thoughts_

**bold:online chat between inu/kag**

**bold/underline: chat with others**

-OoOo- scene change

summery: Kagome, an average school girl opens a chat room with some one who knows her...the problem is how and who?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-OoOo-

"Home at last" Kagome said with a content sigh. "Now onward to my computer" She turned it on and went to her favourite

chat room. Hoping Sango was online she checked her friend list nope not on not yet then she heard a sound,someone

was talking to her.She quickly exited her friend list and looked at her message screen.

**Hanyouboy06:hi**

**Mikogirl63:um...hi?**

**Hanyouboy06:lol**

**Mikogirl63:wats so funny?**

**Hanyouboy06:ur so clueless**

**Mikogirl63:ok?...**

**Hanyouboy06: -sigh- ok lets make this easier**

**Mikogirl63:how?**

**Hanyouboy06:ok uh... know someone named Sango?**

Kagome froze. What would he do if she said yes?then she had an idea.

**Mikogirl63: wat if i do?**

**Hanyouboy06:lol ask her she knows me**

**Mikogirl63:pfft yeah rite...**

**Hanyouboy06:-rolls eyes- ok then wat will it take for u to beleive me?**

**Mikogirl63:i dunno**

**Hanyouboy06:hmm...does ur name happen to be Kagome?**

All of a sudden she froze.who was this guy?and what was his problem?

she had to find out one way or another she would.

**Mikogirl63:maybe...**

**Hanyouboy06:hmmm... suspitions arrive...**

**Mikogirl63:ok...who are u?**

**Hanyouboy06:somebody**

**Mikogirl63:uh...**

**Hanyouboy06:this is amusing watching u guess and guess...**

**Mikogirl63:o ha ha ha -rolls eyes-**

**Hanyouboy06:lol**

**Hanyouboy06:anyways i g2g ja ne **

**Mikogirl63:ja ne**

then he was off. a friend request was sent to her inbox.Determined as she always was she was going to figure out who this

mystery "sombody" as he called it was.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

well anyways wadda ya think? lol new story not bad for a first chapter huh?well dats your opinion one reveiw from you and it will earn you another

chapter tomorrow yep tomorrow i update fast and its all for u :)

PURPLE BUTTON purple...


	2. starting a plan

Highschool troubles online

Disclaimer:Don't own Inu

_italicthoughts_

**boldonline chat between inu/kag**

**bold/underline: chat with others**

-OoOo- scene change

Hey sorry I didn't update like I promised ( all I can hope for is your forgiveness…my comp was down so I had 2 use my friends anyways on with the story, and again, I apologize

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ChApTeR 2:

Another day had passed and kagome had come home from school,all she

Could think about was her mystery friend online. When she gotten home

later that day, she directly went to her computer, switched it on and logged

in. Searching for the friends she had online she noticed a name that stuck

out among the rest. Taking a deep breath, and shutting her eyes closed,

she opened a chat with him:

**Mikogirl63 has logged in**

_Feeling confident she slowly opened her eyes…_

**Hanyouboy06: why hello there ;)**

**Mikogirl63: OO**

**Hanyouboy06: I'm gonna guess that's girl talk for hi? o)**

**Mikogirl63: o rite um..hi**

**Hanyouboy06: you seem gothic today…wats wrong?**

**Mikogirl63: my friend seems 2 know who u are…**

**Hanyouboy06: and…that's a bad thing?**

**Mikogirl63: OO are u a stalker?**

**Hanyouboy06: rolls eyes no I'm not**

_She hesitated for a moment before responding_

**Mikogirl63: weird…but I'll believe you**

**Hanyouboy06: soo…moving on…how was your day? **

**Mikogirl63: one word. BORING. plain and simple.**

**Hanyouboy06: what fun **

**Mikogirl63: OO maybe u should go see a doctor or sumthin.. no one I repeat NO ONE likes skool thinks unless u count those other ppl… OO ur one of them aren't u!**

**Hanyouboy06: its called sarcasm my dear friend, sarcasm.**

**Mikogirl63: … so how was ur day?**

**Hanyouboy06: well I have 2 book reports and a math test **

**Mikogirl63: … and ur happy about that!**

**Hanyouboy06: not.at.all**

**Mikogirl63: haha**

**Hanyouboy06: smirk o and btw…I saw u at lunch ;)**

**Mikogirl63: so u go 2 my skool…hmm..we'll have 2 sumthin 'bout that…**

**Hanyouboy06: well u can't hurt wat u can't see!**

**Mikogirl63: good point…**

**Hanyouboy06: I wish I could stay on longer ( but I g2g now! Ttyl bye!**

_And before she could even respond, he logged off._

**Hanyouboy06 has left the conversation**

And that's when she realized, "its time for action"

Hello everyone! I'm back and now heres the deal: I'll update once I get 15 reveiws (not counting the ones I already have and flames don't count)


End file.
